Our You
by Kingdomhearts91
Summary: Cuddy is getting a bit fed up with House and his antics. So guess what, she brings in a new team headed by her close friend Kristen Prince.
1. Information

Our you

_Cuddy is getting a bit fed up with House and his antics. So guess what, she brings in a new team headed by her close friend Kristen Prince. But who are the team members? That's up to you guys! (OC SUBMISSION STORY)_

* * *

**A/N: So there are really none of these for House M.D… and I thought I'd make one. Number one thing to know, this is AU!**

**A/N: Accepted characters at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

**What's the plot?** Basically we all know House and his shenanigans, Cuddy has gotten a bit fed up with them and has decided to contact her old student Kristen Prince. Prince is the head of a diagnostic team at the New York Presbyterian Hospital. A few weeks ago Kristen received a phone call from her old mentor Lisa Cuddy asking her and her team to come help out at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. So Dr. Prince rounded up her team and they are preparing to head off to PPTH.

**Characters?** Well, Kristen Prince is the head of the team, so obviously we need a team. Ideally I would like four team members who have worked with Kristen before and one newly hired person. So the characters will each have their specialties some examples are Cardiology, Oncology, Nephrology, Anesthesiology, Pediatrics ect.(So far all but Nephrology and Anesthesiology are taken, but if you don't like any of those, come up with another.) Let's try not to do Neurology, just because that's what Kristen specializes in and I don't want two of the same specialists on one team… yet (*hint**hint* Foreman*hint**hint*)

**Form:**

(I filled it out with Kristen's bio)

**Name: **Kristen A. Prince

**Nickname (ex. Thirteen):** None

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 30

**Medical Specialty: **Neurology

**Family:** Her father – James Prince (59), Her mother – Juliet Prince (57), Her

Brothers – Brian (31) and Cole Prince (30).

**Personality:** Kristen is a take-charge person. She won't stand by for any dilly-dallying while a patient is suffering. She'd rather come to a quick conclusion rather than dance around possible ideas. Otherwise it's okay with her, as long as you are prepared and ready to work. Kristen often boasts about her medical achievements, a vice she picked up by being the youngest child of three. Unfortunately this can make Kristen come off as bitchy and stuck-up. While in fact she is a very nice person. She has a hard time letting go of her work and it will keep her up at late hours of the night and stress her out. She has a very addictive personality. She drinks a bit more that the usual person and takes Lunesta for sleep problems.

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Current relationship:** None

**Strengths: **She's a good liar; she can deal well with pressure and will never give up on a patient

**Weaknesses: **She can't let go of work after leaving the hospital, she has a very short temper and she can sometimes if angry, act without thinking.

**Appearance: **Kristen has long light brown almost caramel colored hair. Her hair is very long and goes down to her mid-back. Her hair is always straight and when she is at work she keeps it up in a high ponytail. Kristen had two piercing in both her ears, but only wears the first piercing at work. Kristen has dark green eyes that narrow when she is scrutinizing people. She is fairly tall at 5"6 and has a athlete's build. Kristen has a pretty flat butt, which she is secretly angry about. She however has large breasts, which make up for it Kristen however would rather have a shapely butt then big breast because she feels people focus on that area more. Kristen has many small freckles on her nose and has fewer larger freckles on her arms and legs.

**History: **Kristen Prince was born into a family of doctors. She is the youngest of three children. Kristen grew up living the easy lush life. Her parents were doctors so they made a very good haul. She was forced into studying medicine, especially after her mother shot down her dream of becoming an actress. The one thing about her life that she would learn to regret, especially in college was that she was very sheltered. When she went to college to study medicine she went out drinking with some friends and got completely wasted. She started to enjoy drinking and continued to drink heavily. However she let off the drinking once she got her first job under Lisa Cuddy. She still drinks, but not as much as she used to. However while she was in Med school another addiction started. With all the late nights and studying, surprisingly Kristen couldn't shut off her brain. So she started taking Lunesta to sleep. Even now Kristen still needs to take it to sleep and not receive withdrawal syndromes

**Addictions (If any):** Alcohol and Lunesta

**Relationship With The Characters (Not necessary, but it would be helpful):**

House: House think she's a show off, she thinks he's annoying. They both would probably get along, once House gets over the fact that Cuddy sent Kristen here to watch him and stops purposely pissing her off.

Cameron (She will make an appearance): Prince thinks Cameron is a really sweet person, but happens to think she let's her emotions get in her way while she is treating a patient.

Thirteen: Can anyone say new best friends? They would get along perfectly. Kristen loves that Thirteen expresses her feelings and won't hold back. She also respects

Chase:She thinks he's hot, talented and smart. However she's not going to pursue a relationship for two reasons. One, they work together and two, he just got divorced, she is not going to be a rebound for that.

Foreman: They will get along, of course they both have a friendly competition about who is the better Neurologist

Wilson: She thinks Wilson is a great and intelligent guy, but doesn't understand why on earth he is so concerned about House.

Cuddy: They each have a deep respect for each other, considering Kristen worked under Cuddy for a few years. Kristen knows Cuddy has feelings for House, she doesn't understand them but will tease Cuddy about them in private.

Taub: She doesn't really like him too much, especially because of all the hints House leaves about him cheating on his wife. However she feels bad that House does publicly humiliate him about his wife.

**Why they become a doctor: **It was a family business, she was forced into it. Her father, mother and two brothers were all doctors. Kristen grew up breathing medicine. She wanted to be an actress, but was quickly talked out of it by her mother. So with no other option she studied to become a doctor. Fortunately for her she fell in love with medicine, especially

**How do they dress in work: **Kristen wears black jeggings with boots or flats to work, usually matched with a tight v-neck or scoop neck shirt under her doctor coat.

**How do they dress outside of work: **Kristen always wears dark blue or black skinny jeans with tall boots, heals or white converse sneakers. She likes to wear loose v-necks and black or white tank tops under flannel, sweaters or sweatshirts depending on the occasion. She always wears her hair down and wears earring in all her piercing outside of work.

**Favorite Food:** Pasta Primavera

**Ways to deal with stress:** Alcohol... not the best, but it's how she deals.

* * *

Accepted:

Amelia Little: The caring pediatrician with a secret

Cassandra Conrad: The laid back pulmonologist

Ryan Coley: The flirtatious Cardiologist

Viola Redding: The intelligent Oncologist with a rough past

Carter Riley: The family oriented Immunologist.

Daniel Baxter: The prepared Microbiologist


	2. The Perfect Storm

**A/N: He guys, this is basically the background information chapter. Also I want to apologize if the characters aren't exactly how you imagined them. I'm getting a feel for them first. I want to point out as well that only few of you actually gave me eye-colors, so I made them up for those who forgot to add them. Anyway, here it begins!**

* * *

_Sunday Evening - Around 11PM_

Kristen Prince was tired. Actually more than tired, she was sleep deprived. Did it help that it was around 11pm and her office was dark except for the large wall window that allowed the city lights to stream in. No it didn't help. Kristen wasn't going to give up easy though; she had a job to finish. Prince was the head of a diagnostics team at the New York Presbyterian Hospital. She and her team had been working on a suspicious case for a few days now. The patient, a 44-year-old male who was having difficulty breathing and sever aches in his muscles. Quickly the team had discovered it was an inflammation of blood vessels. Kristen sighed before she picked up the patient file and left her office. She walked briskly, fixing her light brown hair, which was in a ponytail, and brushing her bangs out of her eyes with her fingers. She pushed open a fogged glass door and exhaled as she saw her team. All of them were piled over the case file.

"So, any ideas?" Kristen asked as she placed her file on the end of the dark steel table where her team was sitting.

"It could be anything at this point," Amelia Little informed her boss. While the redheaded doctor specialized in Pediatrics she was still a key member on the team, after all she was the best surgeon out of them all.

"So none of us can come up with anything to differentiate this patients issue?" She asked the table frustrated. Kristen moved to sit down, but first removed her white coat. Kristen took her place at the head of the table and stared out at her team with dark green eyes.

"Coley," She snapped. A young man, about 28 with spiky black hair and hazel eyes looked up from his case file. He was a bit shocked, Kristen never referred to any of them by their last names unless she was mad. It was a bit unprofessional, but she had known all of them for at least two years. "What did you find when you preformed the biopsy?" Ryan Coley shrugged,

"Everything that we suspected we would find. The linings around blood vessels are swollen as well as the heart and lung lining."

"Which points to a dieses that causes swollen blood vessels, muscle aches, difficulty breathing and rashes." Cassandra Conrad, the wavy blonde haired, brown-eyed pulmonologist informed Kristen in a bored voice.

"He broke out in a rash, when?" Kristen asked suddenly.

"About an hour after we administered the drugs," Cassandra told her as she started flipping through his patient chart.

"It could be Lupus," Viola Redding suggested tossed her dark hair out of her face.

"It's never Lupus," the entire table said exasperatedly. Viola let out a small laugh before continuing,

"Well he has most of the symptoms, I mean the rash is a big one."

"Not if he's allergic to the meds we gave him," Cassandra announced as she looked up. "His mother was, according to the records."

"I though he told Amelia and Car that he had no medicinal allergies?" Kristen asked the table, however it was more directed to Amelia and Carter Anne Riley, better known as Car to Kristen and Riley to everyone else.

"He did, which means he lied," Riley groaned. "So now we cross off Lupus…as always."

"It could be another Zebra Dieses," Viola suggested, referring to the rarely contracted and diagnosed dieses.

"That's true," Ryan agreed, "But which one. They all have similar symptoms. It could take us a few more hours and depending on which dieses it is, he may not have that long." Kristen eyed her team as they continued to talk amongst themselves; even Cassandra had entered the conversation, which meant that she was serious about this case. Kristen herself started thinking about the symptoms. What Ryan said was true, they all have similar factors, but there was always one defining symptom. Whatever the dieses was it had to be close to Lupus, close enough that one rash could change the whole diagnosis. Then it hit her,

"Does he have any Granuloma?" She questioned the team.

"You mean the nodules created as a response in not being able to destroy foreign substances?" Amelia asked.

"Exactly. So Ryan, were they in the biopsy?" Kristen asked with a smile.

"…Actually, they were," Ryan said, "How did I miss that?"

"You were tired," Riley told him as a big grin formed on her face, "And the fact that Granulomas are present means that it's an autoimmune dieses!" She exclaimed, those were her specialty, "And there's only one Zebra Dieses with Granuloma!"

"It has to be Wegner's Granulamatosis!" Viola concluded.

"Exactly. Well it took us long enough," Kristen joked. "Car get him started on steroids and write him the needed prescriptions for after his release. Everybody else head home, I'll see you nine am sharp." Kristen picked up her case file and headed back to her office. As she walked she contemplated moving her office to the meeting room, then again she didn't want her team busting in on her every five seconds. They all either hung out in the cafeteria or the meeting room whenever they weren't busy. As Kristen entered the room she switched on the lights. Everything was as she left it, no surprise there. She turned to her left, which was a bookshelf, mixed between books and folders for files. Kristen pulled down one of the top folders and carefully placed the old case file inside. Suddenly her office phone rang. She eyed it carefully, wondering who would call her at this hour. Kristen approached her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Kristen Prince the head of Diagnostics at New York Presbyterian Hospital, how may I help you," She recited almost automatically in a chipper voice.

"Do you always act so happy when you pick up the phone?" A woman's voice responded. Kristen immediately recognized the voice and let out a low laugh.

"Only when I know your calling. How are you Lisa?" Kristen asked as she leaned against her desk. Lisa Cuddy was the Dean of Medicine at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. She was also Kristen's old friend and mentor.

"That all depends on what day it is," she sighed. "I have a bit of a favor to ask you," Lisa informed Kristen, who worriedly glanced at her feet.

"Sure, but are you okay? You never ask for favors."

"Well this is important. How would you feel coming out to the hospital for a few months? You could help me with something."

"You know I'd love to, but I have a job here and I lead a team here," Kristen explained.

"I know, I already spoke to Kenneth," She told Kristen referring Kenneth Jackson the Dean of Medicine at NYPH.

"What did he say?" Kristen asked cautiously, Kenneth and her didn't always get along.

"He said he'd love a break from you and your team. He says you all wander that hall in the wee hours of the morning."

"You know me, I'm not giving up until the case is finished. But still Lisa, I lead the team, I can't just walk out on them, plus I get paid here." Lisa laughed on the other end of the phone,

"Look, I'll pay you and bring your team along, it might be a good experience for him."

"For 'him'" Kristen asked interested, "shouldn't you mean for them?" There was a pause at the end of the other line.

"I suppose I should explain what I need you to do for me."

"That would be helpful," Kristen joked.

"So here's the problem. Like New York Presbyterian, Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching also has a diagnostics team… and my problem is the head of that team."

"So what? You want me to replace them?"

"No!" Cuddy yelled so loudly that Kristen jerked away from the telephone. "I need you to watch him. He's completely unreliable. Plus if you've seen the treatments he tries to get me to authorize, they're insane!"

"No offense, but this guys sounds insane, why don't you just fire him?"

"I can't… he may have crazy ways of coming to the end result, but he gets there."

"What's his name?" Kristen asked, curious if she knew him.

"Gregory House"

"I might have heard of him… So let me guess, since I am meticulously efficient you want me and my team to what, baby sit him?" Cuddy laughed once more,

"Yes, basically, but I also want you to help in the cases and take a few of your own."

"Sounds like fun, just where do we stay? It's around an hour… I know my team and they will not want to drive an hour everyday for months to New Jersey."

"See if they know anyone or have them get a hotel until they can rent a place. Plus if you want you can stay with me… I have an extra bedroom, of course that is if you don't mind a baby crying every once in a while."

"No, of course not. So when do you want us to come up?"

"You'll start on Tuesday, so come up Monday. But before you go, can you send me your teams information, I want to know who I'll be employing."

"Yes, of course. I'll see you in a week."

* * *

_Monday Morning - 9AM_

Cassandra and Ryan were sitting at the metal meeting table drinking coffee. It was about nine in the morning, Viola and Amelia both had early morning patients and weren't in the room. Riley had run off to Kristen's office once she received and urgent page. Ryan had left his coffee untouched and was texting someone. Cassandra on the other hand was guzzling down her coffee; mornings were not her favorite time of day.

"Are you texting April?" asked Cassandra after a moment of staring at Ryan's phone.

"Yeah, she just got up."

"Isn't it weird, I mean she lives in Canada… doesn't she harass you with jealous texts?" Ryan laughed,

"Nope not one. If anything the idea of the open relationship was the smartest thing I've ever done. I haven't cheated on her once!" He exclaimed proudly. Ryan was a total flirt, he like Amelia was bisexual, and so he flirted with everyone. Not so much at work, but the first time Cassandra hung out with him she was shocked. He flirted with everything that moved.

"Well you can't really cheat on her," Cassandra explained, "That's the whole point of an open relationship."

"No I mean it. I really haven't," Ryan told her.

"Really? Wow, she must be something. So why don't you just make it real?"

"Because she does sleep around," Ryan sighed.

"Forget what I said before, she doesn't seem so great," Cassandra amended while glaring at the telephone.

"She is great, it's just that one thing," Ryan defended as he finally looked up at Cassandra.

"Fine, do what you want… did Prince leave a case?" She asked offhandedly trying to change the subject as she glanced around the room.

"No, I didn't, because we don't have one. Well not right now at least… I need to speak with all of you about something." Kristen walked in and following her were Viola, Amelia and Riley.

"You're firing Cassandra aren't you," Ryan joked as Cassandra flashed him a glare.

"Nobody is getting fired, but sit down." She commanded and everyone who wasn't already sitting took a seat. "I have a proposition for you guys. Now look, before I say it just know that you don't have to take it if you don't want to."

"What is it?" Viola asked as she skimmed though her own patient file.

"So you guys all know of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital right?"

"Of course, they're one of the best in New Jersey," Amelia said with a smile, "A friend of mine works there."

"Is his name Dr. House?" Kristen asked suddenly.

"Um no, his name is James Wilson, he's an oncologist, like Viola."

"Really?" Viola asked, interested as she looked up. "I was at a medical conference a week ago and he was suppose to give a speech, but instead Dr. Perlmutter did. I swear that man seemed a bit off."

"Well enough about that conference, back to the topic. A close friend of mine, Dr. Lisa Cuddy has asked me and my team, meaning all of you, to come to the hospital and do some work for her."

"What kind of work?" Ryan asked interested.

"Well I have to help look after this Dr. House person," Kristen started to explain.

"You're a babysitter?" Cassandra bursted out with a laugh.

"Somewhat… but that's just my job. Dr. Cuddy also wants us to work along side House and his team, in New Jersey. So, what do you think?"

"What about housing?" Viola asked concerned.

"Does this mean you're in?" Kristen already knew the answer was yes. Especially if she could get Viola to work along side Dr. Wilson.

"…I suppose I can let Dr. Johnson have my patients, Joan was getting released tomorrow anyway."

"Plus, you all have time to get things under control. We're not leaving for another week," Kristen told her with a smile.

"Then I am in," Viola said, her blue eyes gleaming.

"I'm in!" Amelia called, "I can't wait to see James again."

"Why not, I do actually live near there so I can sleep in longer," Cassandra mused with a grin as she caught Kristen's eye.

"I'll go, but what about housing?"

"My house is big, I have two guestrooms and a pullout couch. So three of you can stay there."

"I'm in too then," Riley told everyone, "But I am not sleeping on the couch."

"Okay then, you get one of the rooms, Viola you want the other?" Cassandra asked purposely-overlooking Ryan.

"Of course, guess you get the couch then RC," Viola smirked using Ryan's nickname.

"Whatever, it's more manly to sleep on the couch…" He shrugged running his hand through his black hair.

"Good then it's settled. On Monday, Cassandra will drive you three out," she said pointing to Viola, Ryan and Riley, "And I'll take Amelia out."

* * *

_Monday Evening_

Amelia and Kristen had been driving for two hours already. Apparently Wilson's directions weren't as clear as he thought they were. Cassandra and the others had already arrived at her house. Finally they reached the street where Wilson lived.

"Your friend may be a great oncologist, but he's horrible at giving directions," groaned Kristen as she got out of the car. Amelia laughed and grabbed her bags from the trunk. "So I'll see you tomorrow. Dr. Cuddy says you all will be meeting in room 419 at nine, I suppose Wilson could take you there right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he can. Will you be meeting us there?" Amelia asked Kristen who shrugged.

"No idea, Dr. Cuddy wants to talk with me before hand, but I won't be terribly late. See you!" Kristen called as she got back into the car. Amelia watched her drive away and then walked up to the building. Wilson's apartment was on the fifth floor; she took the elevator up and knocked at door 5C. The door opened quickly and there he was, James Wilson. He looked a bit older since the last time Amelia had seen him. He still had the kept light brown hair, matching eyes and the warm smile.

"It's been to long Amy, how are you?" Wilson asked as he ushered her inside with a smile.

"Great actually, I see you got a new place," She noted as she glanced around the spacious loft.

"Yes, I bought it a few weeks ago with my roommate."

"Oh yeah? That's cool, still I thought you were a bit too old for a roommate," Amelia joked as she followed Wilson to a guest room.

"I am, but he's not, he acts like a child… in fact I think he's home. Here put down your stuff and I'll knock on his door." Wilson waited patiently as Amelia placed her baggage down on his floor.

"So what's his name," she asked him as Wilson knocked very loudly on his roommate's door.

"You can call him House."

"Like Dr. Gregory House?" Amelia asked with raised eyebrows. Suddenly the bedroom door jerked open and a tall man stood in the doorway. He had a large amount of grey, unshaved stubble and piercing blue eyes. He appeared to be leaning on a wooden cane.

"Exactly like Dr. Gregory House. Who is she Wilson?"

* * *

Kristen decided now was not the time to call Cuddy as she drove away from Wilson's apartment; After all, she needed to make a stop first. She made a few turns from Wilson's apartment and came to a taller, brick apartment building. She parked her car right in front of the stoop and almost hopped onto the steps. She ran her finger down the list of residents until she found the right one.

"Daniel Baxter, 1B" She mumbled to herself. She pressed the dirty, white square button next to his name and waited for the buzzer. The buzzer sounded and the door unlocked. Kristen walked down the small hallway to a white door, with a metal sign that read IB hanging from the door. Kristen knocked and waited. She could here shuffling around in the apartment. A tall, ash blonde haired man opened the door. He stared down at Kristen before moving aside so she could come in.

"You could call next time," he mumbled as he shut the door behind her.

"What on earth could you have been doing, besides pouring over your research? See nothing else, I was right," Kristen said as she waved towards the stack of papers and books that covered a wooden table.

"I'm not working for you again," Daniel explained. "I told you I wanted something more and I do."

"Where do you work?" Kristen asked, "I mean which hospital. It has to be close by…"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" Daniel sighed as he stared at Kristen who flashed him a small smile.

"So you know Dr. House then?" She asked. Daniel made a disgusted sound,

"Don't get involved with him. Everything he does is for himself; he's an egotistical idiot. Not to mention a total hypocrite, plus he takes maybe one in twenty cases. And guess what almost everyone he doesn't take dies, and everyone he does take comes close to."

"Don't worry about my relationship with House, I can already tell we won't get along. And since you don't like him, you're going to love what I say next."

"And what could that be?" Daniel asked, sure, he and Kristen had been friends for years, but sometimes he'd rather have her leave him alone.

"Dr. Cuddy asked me and my team to 'watch' him. Basically I have to baby sit him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Daniel narrowed his eyes at Kristen.

"So why do you need me, you already have a team."

"Well, I figured you'd like tormenting him _and _I could use an inside man. It could be fun, you do know remember what that is don't you?" Kristen asked him as she moved closer. She was teasing him, Daniel used to party hard when he was younger.

"Prince, get out of my house," He said with a smile as he closed his green eyes.

"Sure thing Dan, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all liked it. So review and tell me what you think. If you all want let me know about some cool plot twists you have in mind. I already have some relationship ideas… but I don't know if I'll go through with them -_-. Also, on another note, I realized I forgot to add how your characters feel about Taub, so feel free to tell me that as well! (I also have another story that I'm writing, but this one will most likely get updated faster because I'm much more interested in House than I am in Lost…)**


End file.
